Jester (Puppet Master)
Jester, along with Blade and Pinhead are the only characters to appear in each of the Puppet Master movies to date. He is 1'8" and weighs one and a half pounds. Appearance Jester has the most designs. In 1-5, Jester had red clothes, his sleeves were mixed in red and black, and he had a red hat. In 6-8, Jester was all red, mixed on his sleeves were red and blue, and had a blue hat. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Jester was all orange. In Puppet Master: Axis of Evil, Jester is red, with his sleeves mixed with red and green, and he has a curly red hat. Power Abilities Jester has different abilities with Clown Physiology. Rotate three portions of his face: his forehead, middle face, and chin. He can show five expressions: happy, devious, sad, angry or surprised, (''which also doubles as scared''), Monkey Kung Fu, Breath fire, Spins insane like the Tasmanian Devil (''from The Looney Tunes''). Weapons Jester’s main weapon is his Scepter, except Jester has a bottomless clown satchel with a kiss–lock for huge weapons and wears a utility belt for small weapons. He has a Squirt flower on the right–side of his chest, an Electric joy buzzer on his left–hand and his right hand can change to a boxing hand with his arm from regular to an extending arm. Jester’s shoes have super–strong springs and roller–skate wheels connected to it. History Before he became a puppet, Jester was a man named Hans Seiderman, a bookkeeper who loved to play pranks and tell jokes and who was shot and killed by the Nazis when his jokes went too far. He was used for evil under puppet masters Neil Gallagher, André Toulon (''Puppet Master II''), and Dr. Magrew, all whom he turned against in the end. Jester is like the watch man of the group, looking out for danger, keeping the enemy occupied long enough for the puppets to strike. He was given a mace-arm by Robert Toulon after a terrible fire in Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys. Jester's most common companion is Pinhead in films III-V, and Blade in Curse of the Puppet Master. Jester also spends time with Leech Woman in Curse of the Puppet Master. He is cared for by the other puppets. In Puppet Master, the puppets turned on their master because he threw Jester, and in part II, the puppets tried to find the formula for the starving puppet. Jester can fit through small places where the other puppets can't. He is also sometimes credited as the leader of the puppets, but he lets Blade be the leader. Trivia *He holds a scepter which can sometimes be used as a weapon. However, Jester's only seen with his scepter in "Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys". *In "Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys", Torch was originally going to be one of the main puppets, however Jester replaced him for unknown reasons. Category:Puppet Master Characters Category:Clowns Category:Toys Category:Puppet Category:Reformed Characters Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Possessed Object Category:Horror